Malfoy Trio
by Why can't I save wants broken
Summary: Draco maybe the Malfoy heir but he is not the first born and he is defiantly not Lucius’s favourite child. Draco has two sisters most of the world knows nothing about. They’re smart, beautiful, have a sense of humour and both have the dark mark.


Guess what my darlings i don't own this.

Draco maybe the Malfoy heir but he is not the first born and he is defiantly not Lucius's favourite child. Draco has two sisters most of the world knows nothing about. They're smart, beautiful, have a sense of humour and both have the dark mark.

_**INSANITY & ICE-CREAM**_

A teenage boy with silver hair step into the dark room. He walked up to the bed holding a bucket of orange paint in one hand and a bucket of red pant in the other. On the bed lay two sleeping girls curled together. One in her fifth year with a sixth year curled around her sleeping happily.

When he got close enough to the bed he pulled away the buckets revealing both girls wore only their underwear. He halted for a moment at seeing his twin sisters' body. She had tattoos body piecing and scars all over her. 'Not that father would let her get tattoos and piercing,' the boy thought sulkily.

He looked over to the alarm on the bed side table which was set to go off in exactly ten seconds. The alarm sounded and the girls began to stir from their peaceful sleep. His twin, Bellatrix-Lucifer, noticed him but before she could do anything he tipped the buckets of paint on his sisters.

His little sister let out a scream and his elder twin had him pinned up against the wall within seconds. Both girls were coated in Gryffindor coloured paint and were waring matching scowls.

"Draco, my lovely little brother," Lucifer purred into his ear. "I WILL get you back for this. Jessica's hair was pink for nine months after last year. And mother refused to charm it off. But guess what, my love?"

Draco smirked in reply. "We are both going to Hogwarts this year and we will be but five minutes away from where you sleep. You a SURGEST you charm this fucking pathetic coloured paint off us or I will be getting you back you this well into next year,"

Draco flicked his wand clearing them of the mess before being put down. His little sister was pouting while getting dressed and his twin was looking him over. Before declaring, "You're now taller than me," in a silky voice.

"I'm a Male what do you expect?"

"Well not much from you cause last time we saw you I was almost taller than you," Jessica piped up now dressed in a black silk shirt and black leather knee length pleated skirt and black knee length leather boots.

"She's got you there dear brother of mine," Lucifer throw her arms around her brother embracing him in a tight hug. "But we always loved the fact that if you had longer hair you'd look more of a woman then we do,"

The meeting was cut short after Narcissa burst through the door announcing that in five minuets they would be going to get their school things and to get ready.

**_INSANITY & ICE-CREAM_**

"Draco I want to go get ice-cream," Jessica pleaded to her brother for the seventh time since they entered the Quiddich supply shop.

"Yeah, Draco, if you love us half as much as you say you do you'll take us to get ice-cream," Lucifer backed her sister up.

"Looks like you found yourself a couple of girlfriends ferret. And they don't even look as bad as you pug Pansy," snickered a voice from behind them.

"Potty, Mudblood control your Weasel won't you?" Draco replied before turning back to his sisters.

"Don't call her that," burst out Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Well if you did degrade the Malfoy name by talking to Draco, your ugly friend wouldn't get called a mudblood," Lucifer drawled before she turned to Hermione "And why do you get offended by People calling you that? Are you ashamed of your parents? Do you want to be from a Pureblood family like us instead of disgraceful muggle one? I could understand I mean we are all rich and very noble. It's alright for you to jealous. You to red head I mean I don't know what it's like to be poor but I know being rich is better,"

"Yeah none of us have ever had to ware hand-me-downs. We all have our own firebolt series three, which I might add isn't even being advertised yet. And we have all had our own private tutor since the ages of two, four and five. It's alright for you to be jealous of us." Jessica purred her bright blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"And think," Lucifer continued "If your parents chosen the Dark Lord you would be less famous, rich, powerful, wouldn't have the world on you shoulders, you'd have a family, your friends and godfather wouldn't have been accused of murder and he would still be alive and happy, in fact if you or your parents had chosen the Dark Lord your life would so much better,"

She paused to idly buffer her nails, "But instead you're family less, poor and being taunted because are the worst of all the dirty mudbloods we have EVER met. You're a mudblood who thinks she's batter than everyone else,"

Before any of them could retaliate Jessica pulled her feature into a pout even the Dark Lord couldn't say no to and asked Draco if they could get ice-cream.

**_INSANITY & ICE-CREAM_**

A week latter Draco, Jessica and Lucifer sat on the Hogwarts Express each reading a book. Jessica was reading a book that was written in Vampiric, light wood Elfish, dark Elfish, English, Veelan and French. Draco was reading a potions book he picked up when they went to get their school things and Lucifer was reading a torture book complete with moving wizard pictures that would make all the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord be sick.

Jessica was in hip-huggers that flared at the knees and a black tan top with rips in it. Draco wore black pair of loose pants and top while Lucifer wore skin tight black leather boot leg pant, a black leather bikini that showed of three of her tattoos and her belly button ring, black boots and a black trench coat.

They all, surprisingly, had earphones one listening to music. Jessica was listening to Three Days Grace, Nickelback, Creed, Nirvana and Hoobastank. Draco was listening to Linkin Park and Lucifer was listening to Papa Roach, Tool, Marilyn Manson, Korn, Rob Zombie, Disturbed, and Slip knot while sucking on a blood flavour lollipop with an ever lasting spell on it.

So when their favourite Gryffindors came in no one noticed. And as they sat down the siblings didn't even look up.

**_INSANITY & ICE-CREAM_**

_**One hour latter**_

"WHA THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucifer screamed having finished her book. "DO WE JUST SCREAM MUGGLE-LOVING BLOOD TRATORS TO YOU,"

Both Jessica and Draco looked up at their sister then the Gryffindors before putting bookmarks in their books and glaring at their class mates.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COMPARTMENT THIS FUCKING INSTSANT YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOROUS, HALF BLOOD AND MUGGLE-BORN PIECES OF SHITS. IF WE WANTED TO BE THIS CLOSE TO YOU WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU. BUT SINCE WE DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT," Draco was happy his twin never got that angry with him.

"But w-we... Thereisnowhereelsetosit," Hermione slurred.

"Let me rephrase so your mudblood brain can understand," Lucifer sneered making her sibling remember why she was their fathers favourite. "Get. Your. Mudblood. Arse. Out. Of . Here. Before. I. make. Your. Blood. Traitor. And. Half. Blood. Friends. Wish. Their. Mothers. hadn't. Opened. Their. Legs. I don't care where you go sit in the hall form I care. Just don't degrade me with your being here,"

Hermione got up and slapped the silver-blond as hard as she could. Lucifer however didn't even bat an eyelash. She merely flashed a perfect smile.

"Sit down Granger," She commanded in a silky voice. "But before you do remember this; I will get you back for this. No body hits me. In fact I won't just take my revenge out on you I'll get your friends and your housemates and eventually once I get sick of hurting you I'll do one last painful thing," her angelic face held no sign of the words she had just uttered. "And Mudblood if you ever touch me again I'll make your life hell!"

Just then a white cat walked into the compartment and plopped it's self down on the floor.

"Tilly. Where he hell where you?" Jessica squealed. "Maybe I should have left you at home like Draco and Lucifer did with Hades and Isis"

"Told you, you should have left him for mother to bring with her when we sign those papers tomorrow. However you had to have it your way. Like always,"

"Oh really? Who is Lucius's favourite? Who got to redecorate her room a month after it was painted? Who was sent to a private school that cost more per year then a entire schooling career at Hogwarts and Drumstang combined? Who has the biggest bank account?" Jessica flared

"To answer; Yes, Me, Me, Me and Draco being the Malfoy heir has the larger bank account. But in my defence you are Narcissa's favourite Draco is the heir and Uncle Severus and Aunty Bella's favourite.

"Plus you two had holidays. I went to an all round school that only admitted girls,"

"But you still dated. Cause all the good looking guys from my school dated the girls from yours,"

"Oh fuck up and keeping reading that book of yours. I'm going to keep listening to my music and read another one of those books Aunty Bellatrix gave me,"

And with that they all went back to what they were doing before. However ever so often Hermione would look between the three Malfoy before going back to reading her book.

_**INSANITY & ICE-CREAM**_

Draco sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting feast to begin so he could congratulate his sisters on making it into his house. They, as arranged went with Hagrid and the first years across the Lake while he went in the carriages.

The doors opened and his sisters accompanied by the scared first years and Professor Mc Gonagall. Dumbledore stood silencing everyone from continuing to talk about his sisters.

"Tonight we have two exchange students here. One is a six year from Xavier's Dark Academy and the other a fifth year from Drumstang. All of you have met their brother and I can only hope you except them,"

The old woman that reminded Lucifer of the grandmother out of the family she killed when she became a Death Eater held the hat in her hand before calling out. "Jessica-Severus Malfoy,"

Jessica flicked her shoulder blade length hair back and sat on the chair. As soon as the hat was placed it called out "SLYTHERIN"

Jessica got up and walked calmly over to the Slytherin table sitting on the right of her brother.

"Bellatrix-Lucifer Malfoy" The hat hadn't even touched her before it yell "SLYTHERIN"

She too got up and walked to where her brother and sister were sitting to the left of Draco.

**_INSANITY & ICE-CREAM_**

A.N. Next chapter the pranks begin. Why Bellatrix-Lucifer is called Lucifer. And we get to see more dark secrets about the Malfoy trio. Also Hermione sees why you shouldn't enter a snake pit.

Love it hate it I don't care. I'm not going to write more on my other story for awhile cause I just can't think of how to continue. Anyway this is a dark Harry Potter fic.

By the way I'm sorry for the really bad spelling and gramma.

**_INSANITY & ICE-CREAM_**


End file.
